Pour tuer l'ennui
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Une histoire classique entre un bêta et l'ancien alpha, comment réagira l'alpha actuel en l'apprenant ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.


**Attention Pas de Lemon !**

* * *

Peter avait tellement l'habitude que personne ne soit là que lorsqu'il descendit de sa forteresse de solitude – sa chambre – pour prendre du café, il fut surpris de trouver Isaac dans la cuisine l'air de s'ennuyer comme un loup-garou mort. Et Peter savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Salut. Dit platement Isaac.

\- Salut. Répondit le Hale avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec le bêta, en fait, il n'avait jamais essayé de discuter avec lui. Quand il était revenu d'entre les morts, il avait pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts, notamment que Derek n'avait transformé que des adolescents en mal de vivre. Lui au moins avait eu la décence de prendre quelqu'un de pas aussi égocentrique que Jackson, pas aussi mal dans sa peau que Isaac, Erica ou Boyd, et surtout de pas trop chiant en fait. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Scott aurait assez de volonté en lui pour résister à ses ordres, alors qu'il était l'alpha. Au moins, ça lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il finirait True Alpha tôt ou tard. Eh oui, on pouvait en dire des choses sur Peter Hale mais le fait est que c'est lui qui a mordu Scott, entre autre qu'il a fais de lui ce qu'il est, on pourrait tout de même avoir plus de reconnaissance à son égard.

\- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui? Demanda finalement Peter.

\- C'est les vacances...

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour voir tes amis dans ce cas.

\- Quels amis? Peter fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Stiles, Scott, Allison, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi...

\- On n'est pas si proche que ça, et il paraît que ce n'est pas recommandé de traîner avec une chasseuse...

\- Surtout une Argent. Mais je suis sûr que Scott serait ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles, c'est comment dire... dans sa nature ?

\- C'est ça qui vous a plu chez lui? Vous vous êtes dis qu'en connaissant votre histoire il aurait de la peine et vous laisserait une chance ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir mordu alors ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres du Hale comme il savait si bien le faire, avant de humer l'odeur délicate du café noir. Visiblement, il ne comptait pas répondre à la question, les pensées de Peter Hale sont des secrets bien gardé.

\- Mais on pourrait tuer l'ennui. Proposa Isaac.

\- On ?

\- Oui, vous et moi, on pourrait faire quelque chose. Peter leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas où je veux en venir ?

Peter fronça un peu les sourcils, lançant un regard perplexe à Isaac. Il se demanda ce qu'il était censé comprendre, devait-il deviner ce que lui proposait le jeune homme ? Il n'était malheureusement pas encore devin. C'est là que Isaac se leva et enleva tout à coup son haut, apparaissant alors torse nu devant les yeux de Peter qui percuta.

\- Oh. Il rit intérieurement, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

\- Alors ?

\- Écoute Isaac, je suis conscient qu'il est difficile de résister à tant de beauté mais je doute que Derek apprécie que je me fasse son bêta.

\- Ça tombe bien, il ne vous apprécie pas de toute façon. Et puis, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Fait-moi confiance, il le saura.

\- Et alors? On s'en fiche...

\- Il va me tuer.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il y ait une deuxième fois, Isaac.

Peter porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, non sans que son regard croise celui du louveteau qui lui faisait le coup des grands yeux mouillés. Non, Peter n'était pas assez bête pour se laisser prendre à ce jeu-là. Son regard descendit, observant légèrement le corps du jeune homme. Après tout, il était tout à fais apte à avoir des relations à son âge, même avec un loup-garou, il était consentant et ne demandait qu'à s'amuser un peu, qu'y avait-il de mal dans tout ça ?

\- Imaginons que j'accepte, il ne faudra pas te plaindre après.

\- Me plaindre de quoi ?

\- Que j'ai été trop brute, ou encore que je ne t'accorde par assez d'attention, tout ce blabla, on ne sort pas ensemble, nous sommes juste deux adultes consentant qui passons du bon temps.

\- Sauf qu'au vu de la loi, je suis pas adulte. Peter roula des yeux.

\- D'accord, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Peter commença à repartir vers sa chambre quand Isaac attrapa sa main.

\- Attendez, ne partez pas comme ça ! Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait...

Peter le regarda, un peu agacé, mais pas longtemps car Isaac n'eut pas de mal à venir embrasser ses lèvres. Qu'il était grand cet adolescent, franchement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût doux et sucré, Peter ne tarda pas à céder à la tentation, approfondissant le baiser pour jouer avec sa langue au point de lui arracher un gémissement. Isaac était peut-être grand, jeune, et provocateur mais Peter avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui et n'allait pas se priver de le lui montrer.

Il se détacha enfin de lui pour l'emmener dans sa tanière de loup solitaire.

O O O

Isaac se laissa aller contre le lit, reprenant sa respiration encore saccadée par tant d'efforts. Il regardait le plafond comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Wahou.

\- Je sais.

\- Nan mais... Wahou ! Je m'attendais pas à ça !

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Ben, je savais que le sexe c'était bon, mais le sexe entre hommes plus douloureux, encore plus quand c'est la première fois... Le corps de Peter se tendit tout à coup.

\- La première fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Première fois... première fois ?

\- Euh.. oui ?

\- Tu ne l'avais même jamais fais avec une fille ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ni un plan cul ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

\- Tu pourrais trouver, je suis sûr que les gens te trouvent pas mal et beaucoup de qualités. Genre que tu es un gentil garçon, par exemple... un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du Lahey.

\- Certainement, mais c'était vous que je voulais. Un long silence s'en suivit, le regard de Peter, soupçonneux, dévia lentement vers celui d'Isaac.

\- Que tu «voulais», donc tu ne veux plus ?

Vu le sourire énigmatique de l'adolescent, le même qu'il se plaisait à afficher quand il avait fais un coup en douce, Peter sut. Il sut qu'il était à présent dans la merde et qu'Isaac ne comptait pas le lâcher en si bonne voix. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ?

O O O

Un mois était passé, Peter était un peu étonné par le fait que Derek n'ait rien remarqué à ce qu'il se tramait dans sa propre maison, mais en même temps il comprenait. En effet, son cher neveu avait quelque peu l'esprit ailleurs. Comme maintenant, en fait. Ils étaient tous les droit en train de' dîner dans le calme, si bien que Peter et Isaac ne pouvaient pas passer à côté des soupirs que poussait Derek. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Isaac se décida à prendre la parole.

\- ça y est, c'est enfin terminé entre Scott et Allison. Derek se fixa sur son assiette.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Depuis le temps que ça traîne cette histoire... ça a duré plus longtemps que je le pensais. Commenta Peter l'air de rien.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Derek termine son repas et sorte de table.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Peter non sans un sourire.

\- Courir. Mentit simplement l'alpha avant de quitter les lieux.

Peter et Isaac échangèrent un nouveau regard complice, Derek n'était vraiment pas difficile à comprendre.

\- Tu ne t'ennuierais pas un peu ? S'enquit Peter, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh que si ! Isaac lui adressa le même sourire.

* * *

 **\- Alors ? Alors ?**

 **\- C'était super...**

 **\- Aunyme !**

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai dis que c'était super...**

 **\- Mais je sais que tu le penses pas !**

 **\- écoute... j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi...**

 **\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Vas-y fous-toi de moi, là je crois que tu peux.**

 **\- Mais non voyons ! Je n'oserais pas... C'est juste que... ça m'a choqué.**

 **\- Moi le premier.**

 **\- Et l' élu.e est au courant ?**

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Dans une relation, c'est le premier qui est amoureux qui perd !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu comprendras ça quand tu seras en couple.**

 **\- J'suis presque sûre que c'est plutôt toi qui pense de façon bizarre, comme d'habitude...**

 **\- Tu peux pas comprendre, ça viendra...**

 **\- Admettons...**


End file.
